wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Camera One
Camera One is a song from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. Song Credits * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: John Field, Terry Murray * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Steve Blau * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce) * Children's Voices: Dominic Field, Joseph Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Song Lyrics Greg: OK, camera operators, let's get ready to roll! (singing) Camera one, are you ready? Dominic: Ready for the camera. Greg: Camera two, are you? Joseph: Camera two is ready. Greg: Camera three has the Captain at the held. Paul: (as Captain) Oh I'm all ready, Mr. Director. Greg: OK! (singing) Camera one, zoom in Dominic: Okey-dokey, Director. Greg: Camera two, zoom out Joseph: Okey-dokey, Director. Greg: Camera three try and get the close-up Paul: (as Captain) Oh, camera three. Oh, that's me. Oh, of course, Mr. Director. Wiggles: And everyone goes in and out, up and down Move about; Follow the action Try a wide shot, now a mid-shot Go in close; You've captured the action Greg: Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: The wiggly action Greg: Camera one, pull back Dominic: Oh, what a great shot. Greg: Camera two, do the same (speaking) Camera three, it's not the time to do a pirate jig. Paul: (as Captain) Ho-ho, I couldn't help myself. I love dancing. Greg: That's alright. (singing) Camera one, well done Dominic: Gee, this is fun. Greg: Camera two, you beaut Joseph: You beauty, director. Greg: Camera three, you make TV seem so easy Paul: (as Captain) Ho-ho, thank you, Mr. Director. Wiggles: And everyone goes in and out, up and down Move about; Follow the action Try a wide shot, now a mid-shot Go in close; You've captured the action Greg: Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: The wiggly action Greg: OK, camera operators, that's a wrap! Time to shake hands and pat yourselves on the back for a job well done. (Captain, Joseph and Dominic shake hands together.) Captain, you did a great job out there today. Well done. Paul: (as Captain) Whoa-ho-ho! Oh, thank you very much, Greg. (chuckling and using his video camera) Oh hey, I think I might do some more filming. Greg: Yeah, you might. You're a genius behind the camera, Captain. Paul: (as Captain) Look at that bird over there. Oh, and that cat and those trees. Hoo-hoo! Oh and look at the posts on the harbor. I'll film that, too. I'll film it every day. Greg: Yes Captain, the camera's yours. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Series 3 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Series 5 Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs